November 2146
1 November 2146 ANCHOR: Another voice joins the swelling chorus protesting the commercial exploitation of Little Ti'm. But this voice claims to have a solution to the problem. CORLEONE: Listen, when Ti'm's father was lost, didn't I come through with my 1-9000-M'TI Help-line? And now I'm gonna do the same for M'ti's first kid – and help out his second kid at the same time. The way I see it, you got too many companies trying to get one poor little half-alien kid to endorse all their products. The solution: use the other half-alien kid – Ti'm's half brother Jo'e – to help out. I mean, poor Ti'm can only cover so many bases. Let Jo'e lighten the load – for commensurate compensation, of course. Hey – what are brothers for, anyway? (to Jo'e) Right Jo'e? JO'E (kicking Armondo): No! CORLEONE (wincing and forcing a smile): Gotta love that kid. So much spirit! 4 November 2146 ANCHOR: Embarrassing out-takes from recent commercials showed a very unhappy Ti'm. Now FTL has been invited to see that everything is fine at home. * Jay Cypherman's pad. Jay sits on floor, playing with action heroes with Ti'm who holds a M'ti doll. Jay mugs at the camera. Bimbetta enters, wearing an apron and holding a tray of cookies. CYPHERMAN: Boy, we're having a great time, eh Ti'm? * Tim bops Jay on the head with his M'ti doll. Jay pats Ti'm's head... who shrugs the gesture off CYPHERMAN: Hey, ouch! You may be half-alien and half human – but you're all kid! BIMBETTA: Here are some chocolate chip cookies right out of the oven! CYPHERMAN (to camera): You should taste her meat loaf. ANCHOR: Perry Epp remains unconvinced. EPP: I've always said that I didn't think that Cypherman's flondo was a good home for Ti'm. Too much showbiz! And Ti'm's an important little guy... not just a good salesman! 5 November 2146 ANCHOR: First, cameras caught Ti'm rebelling against doing any more commercials. Now a new controversy has exploded. Here's a scene from a commercial that will never air... featuring what's claimed to be the other child of M'ti – Jo'e. * Armondo and Jo'e stand around a table, on which is a bowl filled with an oatmeal-ish goo. Jo'e shakes his head. Armondo picks up the spoon and demonstrates what to do. He opens his mouth, gesturing that Jo'e should eat. He hands the spoon to Jo'e who immediately uses it as a catapult to send the goo flying at Armondo. Armondo grabs Jo'e, and one of Jo'e's "alien" eyes falls off. Armondo turns to the camera, sheepishly. ARMONDO (pointing at the bowl): Now, c'mon, kid. All you got to do is take one mouthful. This stuff is good. Do it for Uncle Armondo... Like this? Got it? Just open your mouth and mange! Why you little– What's this? (slaps his forehead) This kid's human! I've been scammed! 6 November 2146 ANCHOR: Another candidate has entered the race for President of the NAU. We go live to the headquarters of FLAKE and its leader, Benjamin Droid. * Canned applause, which Droid attempts to silence DROID: Thank you, thank you. No, please, stop. * Finally, the applause – all on tape – stops suddenly DROID: I'm very excited to announce that I'm... throwing my beanie in the ring and running for President of the NAU! ANCHOR: Aren't you simply a gadfly candidate? What experience could you have that would make you a good NAU president? DROID: What experience? Well, excuse, me Mr. FTL, but I have years of experience serving in a presidential capacity... as the leader of... (takes beanie off head and places it over heart)... FLAKE. What's Kyle Swann ever been president of? ANCHOR: Do you have a party? DROID: Why, yes I do... and here's its nifty logo! * LOGO: ITZMAI Party * More canned applause as Droid plays to an imaginary throng 7 November 2146 ANCHOR: An FTL Flashpoll shows a remarkable development in the race for president of the NAU. Two weeks ago, President Clarke's grip on her party's nomination seemed secure. But now – after Clarke's no show at last week's debate with Kyle Swann – there's been a dramatic change. Swann is in the lead. He took time out from stumping on the VR Net to talk with FTL. Kyle, do you think that you can keep up this momentum? SWANN: The poll only proves what I've been saying. The NAU demands new leadership. We're at a crisis for our combine, maybe all the Combines. ANCHOR: And you still want to debate Clarke? SWANN: I'll go anywhere, any time to face Madeleine Clarke... but don't bet on her showing up. 8 November 2146 ANCHOR: Stunning news from Mars! We go live to Dr. Ballard at Habitat Mars Headquarters. Dr. Ballard, what have your scientists discovered? BALLARD: As you know, teams have been exploring the extensive tunnel system under the Cydonia region. We've come across a lot of odd objects, ancient devices of some kind. But yesterday a team opened a sealed tunnel... and found this– * Ballard points to a screen over her shoulder, showing a rock wall boldly emblazoned with the TAU SYMBOL. Rust colored splotches also dot the wall ANCHOR: Dr. Ballard your team found the Tau symbol? BALLARD: Yes, and just as a Martian mural warned us of the danger of the dandefox, this is yet another warning from the dead Martian planet. ANCHOR: A warning? About tau plampt? BALLARD: Yes. Like the dandefox, tau-plampt, whatever it is, must be dangerous. And this time we can't afford to ignore the message. 11 November 2146 ANCHOR: A few days ago, Dr. Ballard reported the astounding news that the tau plampt symbol had been found in a sealed chamber on Mars. Elaina Koblatz, who discovered the Tau symbol on Europa, lost no time in responding to Ballard's charges that this is yet another warning from the red planet. KOBLATZ: This is ridiculous! Of course we'd expect to find the Tau symbol on Mars. We will probably find it throughout out the universe. The Tau is an ancient symbol of power and importance. That's why so many on earth have responded to its message of peace and hope. ANCHOR: Elaina, do you have any idea what those red patches around the symbol may mean? KOBLATZ: No. But Ballard's vicious attack proves that – like the VR Net – Habitat Mars should be shut down. Dr. Ballard is obviously dangerously unstable. ANCHOR: So far, there's been no further word from Dr. Ballard. 12 November 2146 ANCHOR: We go to a surprise VR Conference with President Madeleine Clarke, live at the NAU Capitol. CLARKE (sad and distraught): My fellow North Americans... it is with a heavy heart that I speak to you today. The past four years have been filled with great challenges and danger, not only to the NAU, but to the world at large. From the threat of the asteroid heading toward our planet... to the dandefox plague... to the clone imposter who briefly occupied my office, these years have been threatening ones for us all. (a beat) You and I have met those challenges together. But the battles have not been without cost, both politically and, more importantly, personally. I have therefore decided that I will not continue to seek nor will I accept the nomination of my party for President. (faltering) I will, of course, serve out my term in the way you have come to expect. And God save the North American Union! 13 November 2146 ANCHOR: The world reacts to yesterday's stunning announcement by President Clarke that she will not seek her party's nomination. EC Head Georges Favreau made this plea. FAVREAU: I cannot believe this! How can President Clarke even think of leaving the world arena? I implore her to please, reconsider her terrible decision. ANCHOR: And her number-one opponent, Kyle Swann, already at the Unified Party Convention at Atlantic City, seemed equally stunned. SWANN: I– I'm speechless. I was prepared to run a hard campaign. This is completely unexpected. ANCHOR: Kyle, do you think that President Clarke is intimidated by the growing power of the Taus? SWANN: No, that's not the reason. Mad– President Clarke never ran from a fight before. I'm sure that it's something personal. But what? 14 November 2146 ANCHOR: Here's NetWatch commentator Ay-Eye with her analysis of the Clarke bombshell. AY-EYE: Observe, if you will, the world political stage. Tau-plamts are already in key positions in the major governments of the world, most notably in the EC where Prin Toller, a former terrorist, is Chancellor. Now, with the Taus on the march in the NAU, President Clarke... drops out. (a beat) Is it because she's afraid of the growing power of the Taus? Signs don't point in that direction. This is the same President who survived a kidnapping and a doomed love affair in the same year. No, Clarke must be dropping out for intensely personal reasons. What those are cannot, at this point be determined. This should leave Kyle Swann in a strong position... but can Swann stand up to the rising tide of Tauism? Time will tell. 15 November 2146 ANCHOR: The presidential race now appears wide open, and anything can happen. And so FTL brings you Benjamin Droid and the platform for his new, er, party. DROID: First, we stand against "Mad Tau" disease. Taus are weird! Second, we want to make the Prime Directive the law of the land, and– ANCHOR: The Prime Detective? What's that? DROID: You don't know? That's the law from (beanie over heart) classic Star Trek that says that no Federation starship can interfere with the development of an alien civilisation. ANCHOR: But we haven't encountered any alien civilisations. DROID: Not yet. But just you wait. And lastly we will restore the complete oeuvre of Roger Corman, especially Not of This Earth. I just love that part when the flying aliens– ANCHOR: Er, I'm afraid we're out of time. 18 November 2146 ANCHOR: A dramatic development in the strange race for President of the NAU! Elaina Koblatz has an offer for Kyle Swann that he may find very hard to refuse. Here's the former Europanaut and world Tau leader to explain her deal. KOBLATZ: We Taus have been watching the campaign of Kyle Swann... and there are not so many differences between us. Like Swann, we too oppose the identity chip, and like Swann, we loathe the NetPolice. And since Swann's campaign is very low on hard credits (a beat) we have this offer... If Kyle Swann embraces Tauism, and makes Tau part of his platform, we will support his campaign in every way we can. ANCHOR: But does Swann have any interest in Tauism? KOBLATZ: That is irrelevant. If he accepts our offer, I will personally become his teacher... 19 November 2146 ANCHOR: Yesterday, Elaina Koblatz offered candidate Kyle Swann the backing of the worldwide Tau movement. Clip: KOBLATZ: If Kyle Swann embraces Tauism and makes Tau part of his platform, we will support his campaign in every way we can. ANCHOR: Today, Candidate Swann wasted no time in replying. SWANN: I emphatically reject Colonel Koblatz's offer. She and her goo-goo-eyed followers must think that everything is for sale on this planet. Well, I'm not for sale. I'm not interested in Tausim, or any movement which inspires mindless, sheep-like behaviour. ANCHOR: But Kyle, isn't your campaign perilously low on funds? SWANN: Low? We have nothing. But I'll fight on... and I'm sure that since Koblatz can't buy me... she'll find another candidate under some rock that she can buy. 20 November 2146 ANCHOR: Presidential Candidate Swann rejected the Taus' offer to help his campaign... he then admitted to FTL that he had no funding. Now, there's this: A Current Byte surprised world netwatchers with this holovid taken by a hidden camera. Watch the centre door of that floatel... and there! * Swann and Ay-Eye walk out, startled, to face the holocameras ANCHOR: That's Kyle Swann leaving the floatel in the early hours with none other than Ay-Eye, the cloned human form of the CenBank AI. Now that Swann and Ay-Eye have been captured by A Current Byte''s holocameras, there now seems to be no question that there is a relationship between Swann and the creature he helped create. Will this strange affair hurt his campaign? No comment from the Swann camp. 21 November 2146 ANCHOR: Yesterday, ''A Current Byte caught Kyle Swann in a compromising position with the beautiful Ay-Eye. Has his campaign for the NAU presidency been irreparably damaged? Here's Tau sympathiser Bernice Lenstein. LENSTEIN: Kyle Swann found it too difficult to embrace the Taus... yet had no such problem with the Ay-Eye? I may be old-fashioned, but I prefer my presidential scandals to involve candidates and humans, not something out of a test tube. Swann has no judgement and even less control. He's not someone I'd want as President. We need a candidate from somewhere else, and I think it would be wonderful if that candidate supported Tau plampt. ANCHOR: And Chief Darryl King announced a new add-on for ID chips... a Behavioural Tracker that lets police 'read' a suspect's current psychological profile. The new chips aren't mandatory... yet. 22 November 2146 ANCHOR: How do people in the street feel about Kyle Swann's liaison with the Ay-Eye? An FTL Flashpoll showed these surprising results... * FTL Flashpoll: Could Kyle Swann's Involvement with the Ay-Eye Affect How You'd Vote? ** Yes, a lot 8% ** Somewhat 13% ** Not at All 61% ** On the VR Net 18% ANCHOR: And here's what one interviewee had to say. MAN: Hey, what's the big deal? As if we don't all live in a world where nothin's real. And we're supposed to be concerned that this Swann guy slipped away for a little "quality time" with the Ay-Eye? As far as I can see, there's nothing artificial on that babe. It's time to wake up and smell the coffee... which ain't real coffee anyways. Sheesh! ANCHOR: And there's more news from Habitat Mars. BALLARD: Yes, the tunnel complex we've discovered under the Cydonia region is much more extensive than we thought. Unfortunately, most of the ancient tunnels and chambers are blocked by rockfall. It's exciting but it's going to be slow going... 25 November 2146 ANCHOR: Remember this? *Clip: Jo'e doing a commercial and one of his eyes falls off. Armondo rushes in, etc. ANCHOR: Now Jo'e's mother has agreed to tell all to FTL. Mrs. McCoy, how did the scam begin? McCOY: This man, this Armondo – he seemed nice – he came to our trailer and asked us if we wanted to be rich. He said that we could make a lot of money... if Joey could act. ANCHOR: Your son's name is Joey? McCOY: Sure it is. I named him for Great Grandfather, bless his soul. So, this Armondo creep said all I gotta do is tell A Current Byte, you know, that I had a fling with that Matty feller. And that my Joey was his kid, a half alien. ANCHOR: So Armondo Corleone put you up to it? McCOY: That's right, and I haven't seen that creep since one of Joey's phony eyes fell out. 26 November 2146 ANCHOR: Recently, the Reality Party experienced an explosion of new members, and now there's a new candidate chasing the reborn party's nomination. Twen Clayton announced his candidacy at a surprise holo conference. CLAYTON: I'm very pleased to announce that I'm throwing my hat in the virtual ring and beginning a campaign for the Reality Party's nomination. ANCHOR: Mr. Clayton, exactly how long have you been a member of the Reality Party? CLAYTON (smirking): Me? A member? Not long at all. ANCHOR: And is there any truth to the rumour that you're a Tau? CLAYTON: Rumour? That's no rumour. I'm a Tau and proud to admit it. The Tau movement is worldwide, and if elected I plan on bringing its message of hope and unity home to the NAU. ANCHOR: The Reality Party convention takes place in New Chicago early next month. 27 November 2146 ANCHOR: Yesterday Twen Clayton, a self-admitted Tau, announced his candidacy for the Reality Party Presidential nomination. But who is this mystery candidate? ANCHOR: Twen Clayton has no political experience. He is the president of RealParks, a chain of theme parks providing "real" experiences for those who want real thrills... and real danger. ANCHOR: One of Clayton's first parks was JungleWorld. In JungleWorld guests hunt real wild animals genetically bred for hunting. Here's a clip of Clayton at the park's opening. CLAYTON: There's nothing like bringing down a big, angry rhino, nailing him right between the eyes when he's only feet away from you in full charge. BAM! You got yourself a trophy that's not digital. 28 November 2146 ANCHOR: Who are all the new realists in the Reality Party? An undercover FTL investigation reveals this startling information... 98% of the new members in the burgeoning party are Taus. And these new members are now a majority in the Reality Party. That means that the Taus are virtually guaranteed of naming the party's candidate... The big convention is only six days away. And on Mars, there's been progress opening the newly discovered tunnels under the Cydonia region. BALLARD: Yes, we're clearing more tunnels every day. But it's slow going – and I can't devote too many resources to the excavation. ANCHOR: Dr. Ballard, any idea where all the tunnels lead? BALLARD: No. Our scientists are very curious. There doesn't seem to be a logical reason for this underground network. 29 November 2146 ANCHOR: The burgeoning Reality Party has lost one member, a big one. EPP: That's right, I've turned in my membership card. I ran as the Reality Candidate four years ago and I know a Realist when I see one. This Twen Clayton is no Realist. He's a Tau, and who knows what they are! ANCHOR: Perry, does this mean you'll be sitting on the sidelines during this campaign? EPP: No way. This campaign is much too important. So I want to say this publicly: Kyle Swann, if you want my help, in any way, you've got it. ANCHOR: No response yet from the Reality Party about this big defection. __NOEDITSECTION__ 2146-11